


Spend the night

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: It isn't often that they can find time to be together. But tonight, Denmark has Estonia all to himself.





	Spend the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icelilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/gifts).



> Written as part of the HWD Secret Spectres exchange on tumblr.
> 
> Cheers, Lilly dear! I hope you'll enjoy this. :) Have a wonderful day!

Copenhagen's streets rolled out in front of them, lively and welcoming even given the late hour. The moon was bright, and the air was crisp, and it was one of those chilly autumn nights that somehow seemed just right. 

At least, that was how Denmark felt.

Amazing, the feeling that you could get after a few drinks and an evening spent with good company. And Denmark sure had good company tonight. 

It wasn't all that often that he and Estonia were able to get together. _Really_ together, no muss and no fuss and nothing official that needed their attention. The times when they could just take things easy and enjoy being together were few and far between.

But for now, he had Estonia all to himself.

Denmark stepped a bit closer to him, close enough to take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Wow, your hands are freezing!" Estonia said – and laughed, the sound ringing clear and good in the night.

That sound sent a blush spreading over Denmark's cheeks. It always felt amazing to see him so happy. All through their evening out together, Estonia had been all smiles. Now, in Denmark's streets, in the city that was his heart, and under his sky, Estonia was still smiling. What a feeling.

"Seems to me," Denmark said, giving his hand another squeeze, "that if my hands are cold, that means you'll have to warm them up once we get back to my place, yeah?"

Another laugh. "Well, ah... If that's what you want, I don't think I'll have any trouble following through with it."

There was something about the way Estonia looked at him then. It was a glance to the side, nothing more, but somehow the sight of him under the light of the full moon and the city, mixed with that smile that promised so much more, made Denmark feel weak.

"Reckon we better get back quick, then."

And this time, it was Estonia who squeezed his hand. "Yes, I think we should."

* * *

They were hardly in the door before they were on each other.

As soon as they stepped through and pulled the door shut, Denmark found himself with his back flat against it. He didn't even have time to gasp before Estonia was nice and close, pressing his mouth firmly to his lips.

 _Well_. Apparently he'd meant what he'd said about making good on that promise!

Denmark coiled his arms around him to draw him closer. There was something nice about being so close, kissing in the dark of the entranceway to his apartment. They hadn't even bothered to turn on the light, but that suited Denmark just fine. A bit of moonlight spilled in through the windows, and that was enough to see by. There was something cozy about it all.

Estonia broke the kiss, tilting his head to brush another against Denmark's cheek. Light, impossibly soft, and wonderfully familiar. "Are you still cold?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see." Denmark moved his hands up to cup at Estonia's face. In truth, he was doing all right – he'd never been a fan of the cold, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle an autumn evening! But it didn't hurt to play along. "Still a little bit chilly. Think I could do with some warming up. Right?"

A kiss to his palm. "I think so, too. However..." One of Estonia's hands came up to take Denmark's and gently knit their fingers together. "If that's the case, we should get more comfortable. Don't you agree?"

There was something about the way he said that, as smooth as you please, that made Denmark blush from head to foot. In the dark, he couldn't see Estonia's face all that well, but Denmark was sure he had that cool, confident, charming expression that he knew so well, and never got tired of seeing.

Is it warm in here, Denmark thought, or is it just me? He leaned against the door for support, and swallowed roughly. "Sure," he said. "Bedroom sounds good."

Oh, did it ever.

* * *

He wasn't sure how they made it there, but they did. It took a while. For a few moments longer, they stayed where they were, kissing against the door in the entranceway. But eventually, Estonia grasped his hand and led him, and Denmark was all too happy to let him. 

They'd travelled down this road many times, but every time they did, it was still thrilling.

Finally, Denmark found himself pressed flat on his back against the mattress. Estonia had been quick and neat at stripping him. Practiced. Denmark had to respect a guy that knew what he was doing.

He watched as Estonia removed his glasses. There was something so undeniably attractive about that motion, tidy and fluid as he folded them and set them on the bedside table. Denmark was halfway tempted to ask him to put them back on and do it again.

Nah, he thought. Better not. It'd ruin the mood. And anyway, there was more to look at than that – the way Estonia slipped out of his clothing, more and more skin slowly bared to the moonlight that peeked in through the window at the two of them.

He wasn't long with it. Which was good, because though Denmark liked the show, he only had so much patience. And then Estonia was on the mattress, over him, his body fitting so perfectly between Denmark's bent knees as he dipped his head to kiss him.

Denmark's pulse jumped. He closed his eyes.

It wasn't hard to lose himself in that.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his city.

It wasn't late enough for the sun to be up, but still more than late enough for the city to be awake. His heart moved and breathed and he could feel the life in it.

Denmark brushed a kiss to Estonia's cheek.

He didn't respond; only sighed and buried deeper under the covers.

Fair enough!

Memories of the previous night flitted through Denmark's mind. Drinks together and walking home late. Estonia's hand linked in his own, his hair pale in the moonlight. The kiss against the door, and how the sensation of Estonia pressing him there had made him melt.

And the rest.... The way Estonia had opened him up, sinking into him, exploring his body as if for the first time, even though they had done this so many times before. Denmark couldn't quite remember when their relationship had taken this turn, and he didn't care – he'd never get used to it, and that was how he liked it. Every time with Estonia was something new.

He kissed Estonia's cheek again. This time, he got a soft murmur in response, and sleepy blinking eyes.

"Good morning." A yawn. "What time is it?"

"Eight or so. Should I put the coffee on?"

"Hmm." Careful thought, and then a dazzling smile. "Ah, no. It can wait for a while."

Estonia pulled Denmark close to him, and that was more than all right. It only took one kiss for Denmark to decide that the coffee could wait.

He was all too happy to find out what Estonia had in mind.


End file.
